


Ghost Store

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Afterlife, F/F, F/M, I am terrible at tagging, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: After dying, JD find himself on a place much more closer to home than he expected...and with a company he didn't expect or wanted to have.Just a little drabble about the destiny of JD's spirit...as Well as Heather C's one.





	Ghost Store

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!   
> Marla here, hope you enjoy this teeny tiny thingy.   
> Sorry for all the mistakes I might have made for being a quick tiping as well as Spanish native speaker.  
> It can be set in both musical or movie scenario, *in Westley/Pirate Roger's voice* As you wish.  
> Here we go,  
> Geronimo!

After dying, ir thought he’d appeared in Hell or Heaven, depending on the Big Guy criteria. Or maybe there was no after life and he just vanished into oblivion.   
He couldn't be more surprised when he found himself in the very same bedroom he had broken in the previous night, just right in front a paceful sleeping Veronia Sawyer.   
He approached her, ready to touch her, to tell her he was sorry. That, if she have him another chance, things will be different now.   
A voice interrupted him from behind.  
“Easy there, teenage psycho. You are still dead and I ber she won't be happy to see you.”  
He knew that voice, he knew it better that he would have liked to.  
“Heather Chandler,”  
He turned and there she was, looking as a diva in red as always.  
“A pleasure, my personal fucking killer. And let me be straight foward to you and sum up your Eternal situation (or, at least, until Veronica dies).   
>>>You loved Veronica. Perhabs (though I honestly don't believe it) even more than me. Maybe, it was The Love Of Your Life. However….you made her life a Living Hell while you were still wasting perfectly valid oxigen. So, now, you are doomed (just like me) to protect your beloved one from everything you can. And there is no possible objection, welcome to your new existance…”She made a disgust face. “...Partner.”  
She dissapeared again and the dead boy whished he had already learned how to do that.   
JD was utterly surprised about Heather being in love with Veronica (or with anyone, actually); specially after all she put her through. (Mainly, what surprised him was the fact that Heather Chandler could have that kind of feelings towards anyone.)  
However, being honest with himself, the same thing could be applied for him…  
...he looked back to his sleeping ex girlfriend, realising all his anger and blood thirst had dissapeared, maybe for good.  
He made up him mind.  
He'd make it right this time.  
Even if that meant having to stand Heather Chandler until the end of times.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was it, I really wish you have enjoy it.  
> Any feedback is appreciated,   
> Long live and prosperity,   
> Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glokta


End file.
